Odie's Laptop
by wack sparrow
Summary: A humourous one-shot. No pairings. Rated T for minor adult themes.


**So I was watching the COTT series on YouTube a couple of weeks ago, and this strange little idea popped into my head. Plus there's barely any fanfiction centered on Herry, Odie and Neil. **

**I don't own Class of the Titans. Or_ Star Wars_, for that matter.**

**Review after reading? Thanks. Let's get started~**

* * *

><p>Herry strode down the corridor of the hotel towards Odie's room, twirling a frisbee in his hand. It was a cold morning, but he wasn't about to let that stop him going outside. They'd broken up for Christmas about 2 days ago, and had decided to take a long, much-deserved holiday. Of course, Jay probably had other plans for it, but it was a pleasant change either way.<p>

He groaned as he passed Neil, who was admiring his own reflection in his doorway, vain as ever.

"Neil, you may want to go inside…?"

"I know right? I'm beautiful..." Neil murmured dreamily. He clearly hadn't heard.

Herry shrugged and then called out as he approached Odie's room, which was one door apart from Neil's. "Yo, Odie, let's go to the park!"

There was no response, so he knocked on the door.

"Odie, can we go to the park? C'mon, you promised!" He knocked again, with the frisbee.

"Wait a second!" came Odie's hasty voice, followed by a loud bang. "OW!"

Alarmed, Herry opened the door to see a dishevelled-looking Odie scrambling to close the lid of his laptop and rubbing his leg irritably.

"Yeah, yeah… what is it?"

"Uhh, the park, remember?" He made to point out of the window, but it was covered with curtain.

Odie groaned. "Yeah, fine. Gimme a minute to get ready, though, and next time, knock!"

"I did knock," Herry pointed out. "What were you doing, anyway? You look like you've just seen a ghost or something."

Odie sifted through a pile of his clothes. "Nothing. Um, I just don't like being surprised like that…"

Herry pulled a face, and then pointed at the frisbee with a bright look. "Park!"

Odie smirked. "Alright, I know, I know! I've just got to put on my jacket. Speaking of which, where is it?" He glanced around, then opened his suitcase and rifled through that.

Herry paced around the room impatiently. "C'mon, Odie, you don't really need your jacket!"

"It's 4° C outside, Herry. I don't want to _die_." Odie shook his head, and bent to look under the bed. "Not here either. That's odd…"

Herry took this opportunity to take a proper look around the room. It was unusually untidy, with clothes strewn everywhere, the bedclothes writhed together and crumpled tissues littering the floor in the strangest places.

"Odie," he asked suddenly, "do you have a cold?"

"No… why w-," Odie's head shot up from under the bed like he'd been bitten. "Yeah, yeah actually! It's horrible, y'know? I'm sneezing here and there…terrible." He pinched the bridge of his nose and coughed.

Herry looked at his nose curiously, and Odie sneezed.

He shrugged. "Well, I hope you can still come to the park… oh no! Please say you'll still come to the park!"

Odie nodded, and continued to search through another pile of clothes. "Don't worry. I just need my jacket."

Suddenly, a high-pitched shriek resounded through the room from down the corridor.

"EEK! WHAT IS THIS … _THING!" _It was Neil, of course. Nobody else had a voice that could go that high, not even the girls.

Odie blinked. "Of course! I left it in Neil's room when we were playing table tennis with Jay! Oh man, if he does anything to it..."

Herry frowned. "But… why would you need to take your jacket off fo-"

But Odie was already out of the room, sprinting down the corridor and yelling something along the lines of: "NEIL! DON'T TOUCH MY _******_ JACKET!"

Herry sighed, and twisted the frisbee about in his hands. "Hurry up…" he muttered into the air, throwing his head back in exasperation. When Odie came back, he would _drag_ him to the park, whether he liked it or not. Then he'd force him to play frisbee, and maybe even wrestle, until the less able boy collapsed with exhaustion. It would be fun!

Odie was the only one who'd actually agreed to go with him. Jay had sighed and given him a ten-minute 'pep talk' on the _importance_ of beating Cronus. When Herry had pointed out that they were here, on their Christmas holiday, to _relax_, Jay had blinked and looked at him like he was joking. When he'd asked Archie, the younger boy had mumbled something that sounded like 'hntngwthlnta' and left.

Something was humming. Herry looked around, and then spotted the laptop, which had been whirring since Odie had left it. It was small, but looked powerful – more powerful than Herry trusted, to be honest.

Odie had always said his laptop was out-of-bounds, for some reason. Herry glanced quickly around the room. Odie would never know, would he? Nah. Judging by the shrieks and grunts that were still echoing down the corridor, Odie was still in the process of retrieving his jacket. Perfect.

Herry knelt down in front of the laptop and opened the lid. It immediately blinked once and displayed a box, asking for a password. _Dammit! _What would Odie's password be?

He tried 'Odie'. Obviously, it didn't work. Next, he tried 'Calypso', referring to Odie's nymph sweetheart. That didn't work either. And unsurprisingly, 'herryisawesome' elicited the same 'WRONG PASSWORD' response.

He thought for a minute. What did Odie love to do? Video games? Cycle? Pick up girls? He smirked, imagining Odie as a 'player'. No, those wouldn't do. He tried 'jacket'. Then 'hoodie', 'PMR', 'Odysseus'… wait, the laptop changed – now it said '2 TRIES LEFT'.

Herry gulped – Odie would now definitely know that he'd used his laptop. Which probably wouldn't tide well for him; Odie was small, but not someone you wanted to piss off. Once, Herry had drawn on one of his specialised security blueprints, and Odie had completely lost it. He'd chucked out all the food in the fridge, then spent an entire day shutting down the supermarket in their area. Yeah, he'd shut down a supermarket from his computer. Herry had lost about seven kilos that month.

He grimaced in concentration. Loud smashing noises could now be heard from Neil's room. Odie was probably smacking his head on the table tennis table, or something. Wait! Table tennis. Odie liked table tennis, right?

It was a bit of a long shot, but he typed 'tabletennis' – and unbelievably, the password screen disappeared. _Yes!_

Triumphantly, he shifted his position on the carpet and looked at the new message that had popped up on the screen. It said 'Do you wish to continue watching where you left off, odiett69?

A movie? Herry clicked 'yes', wondering what it was.

Clicking 'yes' was something he would immediately regret, and for a long time too.

* * *

><p>He'd been hoping for the film to continue at some sort of major fight scene. He'd thought it was more likely to be some sci-fi mumb-jumbo, though. Herry hated anything in the science-fiction genre. The one time the group had had a 'movie night' back at the Brownstone, Herry had dozed off during the opening credits for <em>Star Wars<em>. In fact, nobody had been paying much attention at all on that particular night. Jay had been trying to read up on ancient weapons, Theresa had been trying to help him and Archie had been squabbling with Atlanta. Odie'd been the only one actually watching.

And so Herry had never even known about the particular film genre that he was about to see, having an extremely limited level of knowledge on computer-related things. This went for pretty much the whole group - that was Odie's realm.

Within the first ten seconds of watching, his eyes were wide with shock. The passionate moaning that could be heard through the laptop speakers didn't help either.

Herry began to let out a funny noise. It sounded halfway between a sigh, a scream and a snort. It was extremely odd. In fact, when the door flew open and Neil staggered inside with Odie on his back, the jacket tangled around his arms, they might have doubted for a second or two if Herry had been kidnapped by a monster of some kind.

Odie then glanced past him, and realised that Herry had somehow gotten onto his laptop. How, he would probably never know. There was _clearly _something wrong with the security on it if someone as technologically-dim as Herry could get into it. He made a short mental note to give all of his security a very thorough inspection.

Herry turned around, and his mouth opened and closed. Then it opened again, and he uttered another strange noise. "Djkajf." Indeed, when Herry was surprised, he seemed to invent entirely new dialects.

Odie leapt off Neil and dived for his laptop, and Neil immediately began to pat down his hair and unruffle his clothes. Herry continued to stare blankly at the wall. It stared back at him equally blankly, being a wall.

A full minute passed like this, Odie frantically shutting down his laptop, Herry still in a state of shock and Neil blissfully unaware of the whole situation. Herry's eyes suddenly slid back into focus, and he jumped to his feet. He looked at Odie.

"You... you keep.. you.."

Odie seemed to be immersed in the blankness of the wall on his right, as Herry had been a minute ago.

"You keep... porn on your COMPUTER?"

Odie flinched, and Neil looked up suddenly, having finally successfully untangled the jacket from his limbs.. "Whaaaat?"

Herry turned to Neil, and pointed an accusatory finger at Odie, who flinched again. "He keeps porn on his computer!"

Neil blinked for a second, then his face split into a big grin. "Hahahaha, really? Really?"

By now, Odie's dark complexion was tinged with red. He shifted around nervously, and would have put his hands into the pockets of his jacket if he'd been wearing it. "No... umm... well, maybe." They stared at him. "Fine, yes. I do. Well, so what?" He frowned. "I'm .. 16, and puberty is a very, very cont-"

Neil cut him off with a giggle. "You watch porn!"

Odie groaned. They were _never_ going to let him live this down. Ever.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Odie. Such a rookie mistake, haha.<strong>

**Liked it? Some reviews would be nice. I'm thinking of starting a nice, long, planned-out COTT fanfic. I've read quite a few of the ones on here, and I think there should be a lot more of the longer ones! What do you guys think?**


End file.
